My Friend, My Truth, My Love
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Sequel to My Master, My Heart, My Soul Full summary inside...PLEASE READ!
1. Proluge

**AHH!!!! Scream with me! AH!!!**

**This is the sequel to **_**My Master, My Soul, My Heart!!!**_

**If you haven't read it yet, READ IT! ^^**

**Please enjoy! AH!!**

**I do not own Yugioh!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________**

**Summary;**

Years have past since Battle City, and Marik and Morila have moved on....Or have they? Strange nightmares of her fathers death haunts Morila, but Marik can do nothing to stop the dreams. What will happen when an _old _nightmare returns for revenge, and Morila is powerless to stop it? And Marik no longer posses's the Millennium Rod....What will happen?

Proluge.

_A young girl walked the dark halls of a tomb. She had long brown hair and green eyes, Her skin a light tan. She walked threw the tomb fearfully. "Huh?!" She swirled around when she thought she heard someone behind her._

_Shaking with fear, she slowly walked to a room. "Father!" She ran to the bed where she father lay dying._

_"Morila," her father spoke weakly._

_Morila wiped tears from her eyes. "Don't leave me, daddy!"_

_He grinned at her. "I'll be alright, Morila. I'm going to be with mommy again......"_

_She hugged him, tears streming down her checks. "No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"_

_"You won't be....Mommy and I will watch over you."_

_She cried harder. "But I don't want you to leave me......I don't want to be alone."_

Morila sobbered in her sleep. "I don't want to be alone." Tears streming down her checks as she tossed and turned in hers and Mariks shared bed. "I don't want to be alone." She gripped the blankets tightly and tossed her head to the side. "Don't leave me, daddy....."

"Huh?" Marik suddenly awoke when he heard her sobbers and mutters. He blinked a couple times to see clearly. He rose on forearms, he'd been sleeping on his stomach, and looked at Morila. Now seeing clearly, he slowly shook her arm. "Mora....Mora, wake up."

She didn't awake, but kept tossing and turning while muttering. "I don't want to be alone."

Marik saw that tears were coming from her eyes.

He sighed, he knew what she was dreaming about. After they had gone to Morila's fathers funeral, Morila had been having nightmares of her father. But the weird thing was, she was a little girl in the dreams. Her father had died during the events when Marik had been making the copys of Ra.

"Mora.....Sweatheart, wake up." He shook her again, nothing. "Come on, WAKE UP!" He shouted, shaking her a bit more firmly.

Morila's eyes shot open, fear in them. She looked at Marik, shaking. "M-Marik?" She closed her eyes and turned away. "I-I had that d-dream again....... It was horrible....My father was dying again......It just hurts me so much that I wasn't there with him..."

He sighed and scooted more near to her before setting an arm around her waist. "Shh.....I know you're still hurt, Mora. Just go back to sleep, okay."

She nodded and snuggling closer to him, still sobbering. Marik barried his face in her hair, all the while whispering comforting words to her like he always did when she was afraid.

"Marik?" She whispered tearfully.

"Hmm?"

"Y-you'll....You'll never leave me, right?"

Marik paused at that. What did she mean by that? Marik loved Morila, more then anything almost. He'd been with her, really with her, since Battle City ended and his _darker half _was gone.......But what was wrong with her _now? _

"Mora, I love you. I'm never gonig to leave you."

Morila smiled, Marik was always gentle and kind with her. Although they still got into arguements, they still loved each other. Marik and the Millennium Rod had parted long ago, and Morila's gift had also gone. But she still saw little visions every once an a while. But they were more clouded then ever, and whatever she saw was beginning to get harder to see.

"I love you, Marik." She snuggled, if possible, even closer to Marik. Both in a warm cocoon due to the blankets covering them.

"I love you to, Mora."

Morila soon fell asleep in Marik's stronge, yet gentle, arms. But Marik found no sleep, his thoughts wouldn't allow him to. _What did she mean by that? Of course I'll never leave her! This isn't Battle City, this is deferent. This is our new life, not the past.... _He thought, staring at Mora. Yes, he still thought she was beautiful while she slept. _And Mora's dreams are getting worse and worse by the night.....What does it all mean though? Could this have something to do with the past?..... _

End of proluge.

____________________________________________________

**Rya; Hmm...Sort proluge, but they get the idea.**

**Bakura; Yeah......Am I in this?**

**Rya; *Smiles* I ain't spoilin' it for our readers...You'll just have to find out.**

**Marik; Hey, at least **_**I'm **_**in it!**

**Rya; Yep**

**Ryo; Hey, I'm here. What'd I miss?**

**Rya; Ryo-Kun!! *Hugs him***

**Marik and Bakura; *Looks jealous* Damnit.........**

**Marik; Review.....Or something.......**


	2. Sunny Days and the Darkness Returns

**Rya; *Sighs***

**Marik; What's wrong?**

**Bakura; Oh she's just upset because her first story sucked.**

**Rya; NO! Because in my first story I misspelled so many words....I'm so embarrassed.....**

**Ryo; At least you're getting better, Rya.**

**Rya; Thanks Ryo-Kun! *Hugs him again***

**Bakura; OH HELL NO! I'M stuck doing this AGAIN?! Hell no! **

**Marik; What it is THIS time Bakura?**

**Bakura; In the first part to this stupid fic, **_**I **_**was stuck saying she doesn't own Yugioh ALL THE TIME! Now I'm stuck doing it AGAIN!**

**Marik; Shut up and say it already!**

**Bakura; WhatEVER! SHE DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH! If I have to say that in the next chapter.....**_**Someone **_***Glares at Rya* is going to the Shadow Realm.**

**_____________________________________**

Chapter 1.

Sunny days and the darkness returns

Hn....

Morila's head was hurting like crazy, her brain was foggy and her eyes blurry as she slowly awoke. She felt an arm around her waist and smiled, fully knowing who it was. She slowly shifted until she faced the person she loved most.

Marik breathed normally and soft while he slept, his mouth slightly open. She grinned and lightly kissed his nose, causing him to gently moan and wiggle his nose. Morila giggled silently, he always did that.

"Marik." She whispered sweetly. "Time to wakey-wakey."

He moaned and shifted until he was lying on his back, the blankets at his hips, revealing a stronge tan chest. Morila sighed and set a hand on her head. Oh, her head _hurt. _She sighed and sat up, she wore a white t-shirt and lavender shorts.

"Marik...." She moaned. "My head is killing me....." She looked at him, even that made her head hurt. So she turned back to face the stone wall in front of her. They were living in the hid-out, the only deferences were; Ishizu lived there now, the Rare Hunters weren't mind controlled and Marik and Morila were sharing a bedroom.....And the most deferent thing was....Marik and Morila were finally together.

Marik slowly opened one eye and looked at Morila. "What's wrong?"

She sighed softly. "Hun...My head hurts......"

Marik opened both eyes and rubbed the sleep from them before sitting up. Morila leaned her side against his, resting her head on his also.

Marik set an arm around her and gently brought her closer to him. Ever since Morila had started having nightmares, every morning her head was hurt. "Want me to get you something to take care of that headach?"

She nodded. "Please....."

He nodded in reply and stood from the bed, walking into the bathroom and getting something for her headach.

While Marik looked for something he probably had no clue about, Morila wondered why she kept having this weird headachs every morning. _These headachs are getting worse and worse every day.........But why am I even getting them in the first place? Ad why do I kept having strange dreams about my father's death?......This is all so confusing to me.............._

**Later that morning.**

Odion and Ishizu sat in the kitchen preparing beakfast, both laughing at something that happened yesterday. Odion had been much happier since Ishizu came back, she _was _his little sister. After all the years of being away from her, he really missed her.

Ishizu no longer had the Millennium Eye, since she'd given it to Yugi in Battle City. But now she was just glad to be with her family and friends again.

"Hmmm...." She looked at the clock they had hung in the kitchen a few months ago and wondered where Marik and Morila were. They were usually eating breakfast by 8;32, now it was 9;15.

She turned to Odion. "Where's Marik and Morila?" She asked in her calm yet concerned voice.

"Probably still in bed." He replied. "Morila's been sleeping in because of nightmares, her heads been hurting in the morning due to it for some reason. So Marik just stays with her."

Ishizu blinked a few times. _Why is she having nightmares?.....More importantly, why is her head hurting afterward? This is strange....I wonder what's causing this to happen. _She walked to the door leading to a set of stairs, which lead to Marik and Morila's room. "I'll be right in a moment or two, Odion."

"Going to talk to Marik and Morila?"

She nodded and then stopped as soon as Odion spoke again. "I've already talked to them about it."

She turned back to him. "Yes? What did she say?"

"She said she was fine, that they were only nightmares....Nothing important, really. Maybe there are nothing." Actually, Odion felt deferent. He knew something was wrong, but kept it to himself.

Suddenly Marik walked into the room. "Morning Odion, Ishizu."

"Good morning Marik." Ishizu said in the same tone of voice.

Marik snorted. "This morning is far from _good, _Ishizu." He walked to the fridge, searching for something for himself and Morila to eat. "Now Mora's not feeling to well....It started with a headach, and now she might be sick."

Odion sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Marik."

He took out some eggs and walked to the counter to prepare them for a samwich. "I hope you're right, Odion."

**Outside the hid-out.**

A cloaked figure stood on the roof, near Marik and Morila's bedroom, watching Morila.

An evil chuckle was heard from the man, his eyes were covered by his hood and an eye of Ra on the front. All that was seen was tan skin and an evil smirk. "Don't worry, Mora." An evil voice muttered. "Soon you'll go back where you belong and be with your dear father once again....But the nightmares won't leave..." Another evil chuckle. "And nor will your little sickness...."

He got to his knees at the edge of the roof, taking the top window frame to the bedroom, he gripped it with all his strength and quickly swung into the room. A glowing object in his free hand.

Morila was asleep, but tossing and turning all the while. Once again, muttering the words. "I don't want to be alone...." Her eyes tightly closed.

The figure smirked and held up the glowing item, which was hidden under his cloak. Revealing the Millennium Rod, he smirked wider.

"Time to pay for what you did in Battle City, my dear." He whispered evilly. "You helped the Pharaoh defeat me..._That _was a mistake."

~*Flash back, Battle City*~

_"Summon me!" Morila had repeated to the Pharaoh. "It'll help you win the Duel and free Marik!"_

_"But won't that-"_

_"I don't care what it means, just do it!!"_

_He nodded. "Fine. It's your choice."_

_"Thank you," she disappeared into the Deck._

_**Very, very sort time skip.**_

_"I Summon Light Angel Guardian of Hope!"_

_Yami Marik laughed evilly. "You really think that little brat can defeat my Winged Dragon?!"_

_**Another sort time skip.**_

_"I use one of Light Angel of Hope's ability's, by sacrificing it, I can destroy every card on your side of the Field!" The Pharaoh shouted._

_Yami Marik's eyes widened. "What?! No, you can't do that! I'll lose!"_

_"Just the point, dumbass!" Morila souted to the Yami,_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"I'm sorry, Morila." Yami sacrificed her._

~*End of very sort flash back*~

"When you did that," he whispered. "You gave me another goal; To get revenge on you for making me lose the Duel and setting my weaker self free...You'll not be in my way _this _time though. You'll be _with _me this time!!"

At the shout of the yami's voice, Morila's eyes snapped open. Oh, Ra no....That wasn't him. She looked at him, fear quickly finding her. Her eyes sparkled with such fear like last time, she felt scared. But felt a little braveness since she knew Marik was still there, but the coldness and stiffness in the air made her uneasy. She wanted to scream, but found no courage to do so.

She froze as last time, she wanted to cry as well. She swallowed her fear as best she could, all this fear and her sickness wasn't making her feel any better. Now dizziness was finding her. "P-please leave...me....alone." She whispered tearfully. "I t-thought you were....d-destroyed..."

He smirked. "Oh, and leave you here to be happy with my weaker half? Never." Yami Marik walked to the door and locked it.

"W-what are y-you doing?!"

He turned to her with a smirk. "You're coming with me, Mora. Unlike last time, when those fools rescued you from me, you'll won't be able to escape."

Morila was in shock, she couldn't move...She was to afraid to. All she could think was not to let Yami Marik get to Marik, she wanted him safe from his darkness. "Please l-leave Marik out of t-this." She stuttered fearfully.

He smirked. "Come with me and Marik will have nothing to do with this, Mora."

She had to think for a moment. _Lets see.....Either way, I'll have to go with him.....I don't want to though, _she looked at the locked door, tears falling from her eyes as thought what would happen if Marik were to try and open the door. Aparently, Yami Marik had the Millennium Rod, so anyone who were to open the door would be sent to the Shadow Realm. And Morila didn't want that. _A part of me wants Marik to open that door and help me, but another part wants him to stay where he is and not get near the door...... _She closed her eyes. _Why did this happen again? Why is he back?!....My head......It's so dizzy...I can't even think straight anymore._

The demon smirked. "Feeling a bit...._dizzy, _my dear?"

She looked at him. _As much as I hate to admit it......I have to go with him.....I'll have to make a deal with him...._She sighed. "W-what if...I m-made a d-deal with you?"

"Hn...I'm listening."

She swallowed and tried to calm herself. "I'll g-go with you.....if.....if you l-leave Marik....a-alone...." She swallowed again, sitting up and trying to stand from the bed. She still wore her t-shirt and sorts, but didn't care anymore. Usually, only Marik could see her in her pajama's,

He looked her up and down. "I must say, I like this outfit on you."

She took a step back and found her courage again. _"Don't _even _think _about it, perve!"

He frowned and gave an evil look that took her courage again. "You're very luckey, Mora." He turned to the window. "Lets go." He said firmly.

Morila was now frightened again, it seemed very time she found courage, she lost it again. She looked at the door leading to the down stairs and felt like crying again. She'd probably never see Odion or Isjizu again.....Never to see Marik again....... She suddenly realized her legs were shaking and decided to push her fear and sadness away. _I'm so scared.....I wish Marik could save me from this..... _She walked over to Yami Marik. "May I at least bring som of my clothes?"

He looked at her. "No, you'll not take _anything _from this place. Everything here will become but a memory."

He eyes widened. "B-but...." She cut herself off when she saw the danger in his eyes, the darkness was to much. She looked away. "Fine......" She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the door knob turned but whoever was trying to get in failed. "Mora? Mora, did you lock the door? Mora?" Asked Marik's voice, still trying to open the door. She turned to the door to shout for help, but Yami Marik covered her mouth. "Say one word and you'll be in the shadow realm before you can blink." He whispered in her ear.

Morila was struggling to get Yami Marik's hand from her mouth. She nodded, telling him she wouldn't do anything. He hasitated before reveasing her. "Tell him to go away." He told her.

She gulped and walked to the door shakingly. "M-Marik....." She took a deep breath to calm her voice. When she thought it calm enough, she spoke again. "I-I'm.....I'm fine, Marik!" She told him threw the door.

"But why did you lock the door?" He asked from the other side. Morila walked to the door and gently rested her forehead on it. Taking in every word he spoke, knowing it would probably be the last words she'd ever hear from him.

"Don't try anything." Yami Marik whispered firmly, right behind her. His breath on her ear, Morila swallowed. "I-I.....I just locked it because.....I'm....getting ready to take a shower." She lied. "And you know how I don't like the door unlocked while those Rare Hunters are walking around." She wasn't afraid of that actually, Marik had told the Rare Hunters if they ever tried anything with her....There would a punishment.

"Oh....Okay, but aren't you to sick to even move?" Marik asked, and it was true. Morila felt horrible, she didn't even want to stand. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep for awhile.

"I'm feeling better...actually." She lied again. "Really, Marik....Maybe you should go down stairs and eat some breakfast...I'll be down in a moment." She began to cry and Marik heard.

He tried opening the door again, but it wouldn't open. "Mora, why are you crying? What's wrong? Answer me!" He shouted when she said nothing. He finally realized he'd just shouted at her, then calmed himself. "Mora...Please open the door?"

Marik gripped Morila's neck tightly. "Don't do it." He whispered dangerously.

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not crying, Marik. Just go ahead and go down stairs.....Please."

Marik didn't give up, he kept tyring to get in knowing he couldn't. "Just let me in, Mora. I want to help you."

Yami Marik growled. "That's it, we're leaving now!" He shouted and Morila gasped as he drug her over to the window.

"MARIK!!!!!!!" She shouted and then there was a large bound on the door. Marik was trying to get in, but was failing. "Mora, who's in there with you?!"

_"I _am, weakling!" Yami Marik shouted and that's when Marik knew who he was.

He used all his weight trying to get in. "Mora! Hold on!"

"Marik!!" She shouted as Yami Marik jumped out of the window, his arm around her waist. Morila screamed.

Yami Marik gripped the top of the window frame before they could fall and pulled them up to the roof. Morila struggling to get free from the demon's grasp. "Please, let me go!"

"Never!"

End of chapter 1.

__________________________________________

**Rya; Well.....This chapter sucks....It probably doesn't even make any sence......**

**Bakura; FINALLY, you agree with me!**

**Marik; Shut up, Bakura!**

**Rya; *Sighs* I'am not a good writer.....*Hides in a corner* I can't even tell a story right.**

**Bakura; Aaaand we agree AGAIN!**

**Marik; Shut up, bunny ears!**

**Rya; Please review.......**


	3. Controling and Freedom

**Bakura; Okay, Rya's being an emo and hiding in the corner.**

**Marik; She's just sad because her first story sucked...**

**Rya; SHUT UP!**

**Bakura; Okay, Marik say the thingy.**

**Marik; What thingy?**

**Bakura; *Glares***

**Marik; OH! Okay, she doesn't own Yugioh.**

**Bakura; THANK YOU!!**

_________________________________________

Chapter two.

Controling and freedom

Marik was finally able to get inside the bedroom after he'd used all his strength to bust down the door using his shoulder. Once he was inside he quickly ran to the window. "Mora?! Mora! Where are you?!!" He shouted.

He suddenly looked at the ceiling when he heard a familiar cry for help. "Mora..." His lavender eyes widened and he grabbed the out frame of the window with his hand, swinging around until his back was facing the outside of the window. Gripping the frame with his other hand, he pulled himself up to the roof.

Morila was being dragged to the other side by a cloaked man whom Marik knew was his darker half. "Let her go, demon!!" He shouted. Once he'd pulled himself to the roof, he quickly ran after the demon and Morila.

Morila was struggling against his grip on her arm. "Marik, help me!! Please!!!" She shouted, feeling dizzier then when she'd been in the bedroom. Everything was spining, she was even having trouble walking. She was stumbling. "Hun....so dizzy....can't walk...." Her eyes closed and she was about to hit the ground but Yami Marik caught her.

"Stay away from her you bastard!" Marik shouted, running toward them.

Yami Marik smirked evilly before jumping off the roof, Marik froze with wide eyes. "Oh my Ra, MORA!!!!!" He shouted, running to the edge of the roof. Looking down, he saw no one. He looked around, nothing.....

He blinked a couple of times, confused. "Huh?"

"Looking for someone, weaker half?!" Yami Marik shouted from above.

Marik looked up only to be punshed by Yami Marik's fist. "AH!" He hit the roof. He held his eye, where the demon had punshed him, and struggled to stand up. He quickly looked around for the demon, only to find another punsh to the face.

Marik stood - stumbled - to his feet and looked for his darkness again. "Where are you?!"

"Right behind you!"

Marik swung around and punshed Yami Marik before he could get away, Marik used all his strength to punsh him. Yami Marik was about to drop Morila, but Marik caught her.

"Mora." He whispered, shaking her shoulder a little. "Mora? Mora, say something.....Please!"

She just kept her eyes shut, she was out of it. Marik sighed and lifted her up into his arms, turning to see his darkness trying to stand.

Marik walked to the edge of the roof. "Odion, Ishizu, come quickly!" He shouted, loud enough for them to hear.

Odion and Ishizu looked out the window and up at Marik.

"Marik, what are you doing on the roof?" Ishizu asked in her calm voice.

"My darker half is trying to take Mora away, here!" He gently lowered Morila to Odion, who took her in his arms and walked into the room to set her in bed. Marik turned to the demon, whom was now standing, and ignored Ishizu's shouts to stop whatever he was doing.

"Marik, come down off the roof! Let Odion deal with the demon!"

Marik ignored her and faced the demon, standing proud. "I'm dealing with you this time, Darkness!"

The dark smirked evilly and stood proudly, taking his cloak and throwing it to the ground of the roof. "Try as best you can, weakling...I have the Millennium Rod in my side."

Marik's eyes widened as Yami Marik proved he had the Millennium Rod by showing it.

"W-where did you get that?! It was locked away with the Tomb of the Pharaoh!"

The darkess smirked wider. "You could say I visited the Tomb....."

Marik gave an angry look. "That's a disgtace to the Pharaoh! That's disrespect!"

"You think I care?!"

Marik growled. "First you try to kidnap Mora with an Item that doesn't belong to you...And then to say you don't care about it?! You must pay!" Marik ran toward the demon, his hands into fists as he raised them, preparing to punsh the demon again.

The darkness smirked, if possible, even wider. "Aparently I'm not welcomed!" He was beginning to fade into nothing. "I feel so hurt, but I won't when Mora becomes my wife and we rule the world in darkness!"

"You'll never get your hands on Mora....I'll make sure of it!"

"You'll see soon enough!" The yami disappeared.

Marik quickly turned and ran toward the edge of the roof, gripping the frame of the bedroom window, he swung into it without a problem. He landed on his feet and saw Ishizu standing a few feet from him with her arms crossed. "Marik!" She shouted. "What happened?! Why is your eye black and blue and why is Morila unconsious?!"

Marik sighed and explanned what happened to his point of view.

"Oh my...." Was all Ishizu could say. "He stole from the Pharaoh's Tomb? The Millennium Rod?"

He nodded, sitting at the end of the bed. Morila now asleep comfortly on the pillows. She gently shifted her weight, Marik jumped and looked to make sure she was alright. He sighed with relief and turned back to Ishizu, who was grinning softly at him

"Brother....She's alright, no need to worry."

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Ishizu. She isn't alright. First her nightmares and now my darkness appears out of no where? How is that even possible?"

Ishizu shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the Millennium Rod....."

He sighed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling above. He sighed.

Ishizu walked to the door, but stopped before walking out. "I'll be down stairs if you need me, Marik."

"Thanks, sis."

She nodded and left the room.

Marik closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. _Nightamres....And then my darkness returns.....This is Battle City all over again....Oh Ra, not this again. I thought Mora lost her gift... _He looked at Morila's sleeping face. _Could Mora be hiding something from me again? _

Morila's eyes slowly opened, Marik gasped and got closer. "Mora?"

"M....Marik?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Marik told her.

"W-where's the demon?" She asked softly, looking at Marik relief found her. "D-did he.....hurt you?"

Marik grinned. "Well, he got my eye. But that doesn't matter...Are you okay? I'm wondering if he hurt you."

She shook her head and sighed, trying to get closer to Marik. Once Marik realized what she was trying to do, he got closer and set an arm around her. Morila stopped trying to move as much, and relaxed. Comfortable in Marik's arms, she rested her head o his shoulder. "I'm fine, Marik." She told him. Actually, she felt rather sick. Her head was still spining in an endless dizziness and her stomach hurt.

"You sure?" He felf her forehead with his hand. "You've a fever..."

"I'm fine, Marik." She repeated, closing her eyes. Mostly to try and ignore her headach. _Oh Ra....My head.....I'm so dizzy, and now my stomach hurts.....Well....I haven't ate anything in a while....Maybe some breakfast will help me. _"Marik?"

"Hmm...Yes?"

"Did you get something for breakfast?"

Marik nodded. "Yeah, it's on the table. Here." He pulled away for a moment and sat up, reaching over to take a tray that had their breakfast on it. He brought it over and held it up while Morila tried sitting. Once she'd finally got into a sitting possestion, her and Marik ate the egg samwichs.

Morila smiled at Marik, her stomach was hurting less now and her dizziess was half way gone. "Thanks Marik..." She rested her head comfortly on his shoulder. _To think...If I was the 15 year old I was 5 years ago, this contact with Marik would make my heart burst into a beating rage.. Of course, I'm not that teen anymore. I'm an adult, sorta. And I've never been more happy..... _She chuckled, _I might not be that girl I once was, but my heart still bursts into rage when Marik kisses me....._

**Outside the hid-out.**

"So, did you get the girl, boss?" Asked a female voice from the shadows. Yami Marik stood in the middle of the outside of the hid-out, staring at the bedroom window where Marik and Morila were eating.

The demon now wore his cloak again, the Millennium Rod in hand. He didn't turn to the girl when she walked beside him. "Not yet, I'm afraid."

The girl had dark golden eyes with blonde hair and lavender at the ends. Her banes also lavender. Her skin a light tan. She wore a black t-shirt with a gold circle at the collar, which had a small purple jewel locked into it. Her jeans were dark blue while her shoes were blue and gold sneakers. Around her wrist was a gold bracelet, kind of like the Thief King Bakura's.

"Master Malik, I still do't understand why we need this girl. She means nothing, she's just some girl. How is she to help us in taking over the world?" The girl asked.

"In due time, you'll understand Merio." He told her, walking away. He stopped for a moment when she didn't follow. "Merio, we're leaving now."

She looked at him. "Coming, sir!" She ran after him, but slowed down to walk behind him. She looked back at the window which was on the second story of the house. _Why does Master Malik want this girl? She's nothing to do with the plot to take control of the world! Huh....What if this has something to do with what I told him when we first met._

~*Flash back, two years ago in Egypt*~

_"So, I'am gonna be living with you now?" The girl asked the demon._

_He nodded. "You're lucky I saved you when I did."_

_Merio, the girl, had been walking Egypts dessert when she'd collasped from thirst. Yami Marik had saved her, but for an unknown reason._

_"I'm sorry sir...But...That doesn't really answer my question."_

_He sighed. "Yes, I need someone to help me."_

_"With what?"_

_"I'll tell you when the time is right. What's your name?"_

_She looked away from him. "It's Merio....Merio Immeario..."_

_"Nice name." He said sarcasticlly._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'am used to the sarcasum....." She crossed her arms while she walked beside him. "My sister and father never understood, that's for damn sure!"_

_"And I thought little girls didn't use such language."_

_She glared at him and stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. "Look, freak, I'm 16 years old! Don't you _dare _call me a little girl!" She shouted angrily. "I'm not a child anymore!"_

_He smirked. "But you fit like one."_

_She was tooken back by that. She looked down at her feet, her hands in tight fists at her sides. "You don't understnad me....No one does, just forget about me..." She was about to walk away, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at him._

_"I still need your help, girl. Now, come with me. We're going to take revenge on my weaker half."_

_She looked at him confusedly. "Uh....ookkaayy......"_

_"Lets go." He began to walk away, Merio got the idea and ran to follow him. She blushed a little, thinking of how he _cared _for her._

~*End of flash back*~

_Ever since that day....I haven't been lonley anymore...._ She looked down at her hands, which were together and sighed. She looked up and saw the demon walking before her, she watched the back of his head. Suddenly, a thought struck her. _Hmm....I wonder if Master Malik would ever think of me as something more then his little menion....Maybe... _

**Later that night, with Morila and the others.**

Marik sat on the couch where his Throne used to be, now the Throne room was the living room. Carpet was placed over the stone floor, but the walls stayed as they were.

Morila had been feeling better after the _incident _earlier, but was still a little dizzy. She sat next to Marik on the couch, Odion was asleep in the chair next to the arm rest. Ishizu was in her own room asleep.

Morila looked at Odion's sleeping form, he no longer wore his Rare Hunter cap, but now wore a purple shirt and black jeans. "Odion's really changed, hasn't he?"

Marik nodded. Marik had also changed since Battle City.

He now wore a dark blue jacket without sleeves and a gray tank-top. His muscular arms showing. His jeans were dark blue. Even his eyes were deferent, they no longer held firmness or darkness.

"Yes....So have you, you know."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Morila to looked deferent, she now wore a blue and gold striped long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, the shirts bottom half over her tigh. At the moment, she wore socks on her feet.

She chuckled. "I'm not the heart bursting teen anymore......"

Marik grinned and rested his head on hers. "You're still my Mora....." He whispered.

Morila felt her heart race, those words touched her heart. _Oh my......I feel like a teenager again..... _She looked up at Marik and, by the way he was looking at her, got an idea. _Hmm... _She smirked at Marik, moving over him until she sat on his lap. Both legs on either side of him.

Marik eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Morila ignored the question and kissed him. Marik didn't care about the question either, he just kissed her back. Marik softly bit her bottom lip to he could kiss her more deeply. Morila opened her mouth and their tongues danced.

End of chapter two.

______________________________________

**Rya; Holy crap!**

**Bakura; What?!**

**Rya; loooooong chapter.....**

**Marik; Who's Merio?**

**Rya; I'am not tellin'!**

**Bakura; I know who she is-**

**Rya; SHUT UP! Don't spoil ANYTHING!!!**

**Bakura; Whatever........**

**Rya; *Smile* Please review!**


	4. Surprises, Surprises

**Rya; *Sighs***

**Marik; What's wrong, Rya?**

**Rya; Oh...nothing.....Just hope this story isn't stupid or anything...cause my stories are usually dumb....**

**Bakura; Yep, I agree.**

**Marik; BAKURA!**

**Rya; While they fight, I'll say this. I do not own Yugioh......**

_______________________________

Chapter three.

Surprises, surprises.

Marik and Morila made out for about one minute before Odion awoke.

Odion sighed. "Can't you both keep your little make outs in your room?" He asked, startling the two.

"Ra damnit!" Marik shouted into Morila's neck. Morila sighed, still seated comfortly on Marik's lap. She looked over and Odion.

"Doesn't this bring back memories of you walking in when Marik and I were-"

"Okay! I'll leave you two to whatever." Odion quickly stood from his chair and left the room in a hurry.

Morila laughed.

"You really need to stop doing that Mora...." Marik whispered, kissing her neck. "You know Odion hates that."

"But it's fun."

"I know something more fun then that." Marik whispered kissing her. Morila giggled and kissed him back.

"Is that so?"

Marik lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her.

**Dawn the next morning.**

Marik and Morila slept wrapped in each others arm comfortably, no sound in the room....well...almost no sound. Morila's nightmare had returned, but this time everything was deferent.

~*Morila's dream*~

_Morila looked around and saw nothing but black and purple smoke surrounding her, she knew this place. She turned and saw her father standing in front of her. She jumped startled with a gasp. "D-daddy?"_

_He nodded. "Morila, you have made a grave mistake that you must pay for."_

_Her eyes widened in fear. "Wha...what do you mean?"_

_"The balance between light and dark has been broken." He imformed her. _

_"Broken?"_

_"Marik can not survive while his darker half is living with its own body. You must find Malik."_

_"Malik? Who's Malik?" She asked curiously, she didn't know anyone by the name of Malik. She knew _Marik.

_"Malik is the name of Marik's darker half. You must discover his hiding place and stay there."_

_She gasped, her heart sunk. "Wha-what?! I have to stay with Marik. If you say he can't survive....." Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want him to die....." Tears stremed from her eyes, she fell to her knees and hugged herself. "Please....tell me there's something I can do to stop this all....."_

_He shook his head and walked toward her. "I am sorry, daughter. But the only way to save Marik is to go with his darkness."_

_She looked up at him as he kneeled to her side. "But I love him...."_

~*Out of Moirla's dream*~

Marik had woken up when Moirla began to toss and turn as she did every night with nightmares. He was actually getting tired of waking up every night and having to wake his Mora from her sleep. He hated the fact that she had nightmares of her father, and the worst part was it was _his _fault. She could've gone and seen her father while he were still living, but thanks to his little _evil plan _she never got the chance to even think about him.

Marik shook Morila's shoulder and spoke softly. "Mora.....Sweatheart, wake up. It's only a dream, please wake up." He kept shaking her shoulder trying to wake her but was failing. He sighed and lifted himself on his elbows. "Mora, wake up."

She didn't wake, but kept tossing and turning, crying. Suddenly, Marik froze and stared at her as she spoke something new. "I want Marik to live.....I love him" Marik's eyes widened. _Oh my Ra, is....is she dreaming of me? Why would she be dreaming about me? And in a nightmare? _He leaned down close to her and listened for a moment before whispering to her.

"Mora, it's only a dream.....Wake up, honey."

Morila's eyes shot open and she sobbed for a moment before pushing into Marik's arms while tears stremed from her eyes.

She sighed with relief, Marik was okay. He wasn't hurt, he was okay. That's all she wanted to know....

She had her arms close to her chest and snuggled comfortably into Marik's. "M-Marik......" She whispered tearfully. "A-are....are you o-okay?" She swallowed painfully.

Marik wrapped his arms around her shaking form and sighed with relief. "I'm fine, Mora. It's _you _I'm worried about. Every night you've been tossing and turing, mumbling in your sleep. This is just like Battle City....What's wrong?"

Morila closed her eyes. "Nothing's......wrong. I'm just having nightmares......Any normal person has nightmares, Marik. Nothing to worry about."

Marik pulled away for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "Mora, neither of us are _normal. _And when you have nightmares, it's deferent from others....This is Battle City all over again." He unwrapped himself from Morila and stood from the bed. Grabbing a rope and covering himself, ot only that but also protecting him from the cold air on his body.

Morila sighed, the sheets still warm where Marik had just been. "Marik, nothing is wrong." She lied, she still didn't like for Marik to worry. It just made her worry and then...well....you get it.

"Mora, I know when you're lying to me." He told her, standing in front of the bed and watching Morila as she snuggled deeper into the sheets.

Morila kept her gaze away from Marik, she couldn't look at him. As tears gently ran down her checks, Morila hid her eyes from Marik's veiw by barrying her face in a pillow.

"Mora, what's going on?" Marik asked, then waited but he reseved no answer. "Mora!" He shouted loudly, 'causing Morila to flinch and want to cry harder, which she did.

Marik suddenly felt guilty for frightening her and walked to his side of the bed, where Morila had decided to hide, and gently sat on the edge. He sighed and looked down at his side, Mora's brown hair was sprung free across the pillow she'd snuggled against.

"Mora....please tell me." His voice was softer this time. (A;N; I'm sorry Marik's always all OCC, I'm trying, give me some credit for that)

Morila looked up threw a tear filled eye, her other still barried in the soft pillow. _Should I tell him...? I don't know if I should or not, I'm to scared...What if the nightmare is just the fear of losing him, and othing ever happens...? But....what if it's all true and something _does _happen?! _She closed her eye tightly and fought against tears. _I don't want to lose him....I've already lost my parents and sister...I don't want to lose him to....Oh Ra, why are things always confusing for me?!_

Morila swallowed and Marik senced her sadness, for he set his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Mora....Tell me, I don't like it when you're keeping something from me.....I've never done that with you....okay, Battle City doesn't count."

_He's right....but that doesn't help any! _She shouted to herself, gripping the pillow tightly and crying harder. _I love Marik so much....I don't want to lose him now....I don't want to lose him ever! _She gently sat up and hugged Marik tightly, afraid if she didn't, he'd disappear without a trace.

Marik said nothing, but just held her close. He now knew something was troubling her, and knew it had something to do with her little _nightmares. _But decided to give her time, he knew she'd tell him evetually. Instead of yelling at her to tell him, he'd wait and allow her to tell him at her own time.

Marik hadn't realized this before, but now noticed it. Morila's hand was holding his head tightly, her other hand holding his clothed back. He still wore his rope.

"Mora...Are you alright?"

She nodded and, if possible, held him closer. _Please don't leave me.......I love you so much.... _A stray tear fell from her right eye and gently stremed down her light tan check.

**Somewhere not to far away from the hid-out.**

Malik slept on ablanket just a few miles away from the hid-out in a cave, also know as his own hid-out. He had aother warm blanket covering himself from the cold morning air.

Merio, known to wake early at dawn, was watching as Ra's sun slowly lifted to the sky. The colors along the horizon were most lovely and colorfully beautiful. Merio loved to watch as the colors changed and the sun revealed itself. She thought herself weird, but didn't care due to the fact that the colors reminded her of her family.

_My parents....My sister....All whom abandoned me, left me to live alone and scared all my life! I have such anger and hatred toward them, how am I suppose to pretend I'm alright when my heart hurts from the truth....? _

She sat on a soft blanket and had another on her crossed legs, sitting next to Malik's sleeping form and watching the outside of the cave. She wore her normal clothing, only a pare of soft pajama bottoms instead of jeans.

She turned to Malik and looked at his sleeping face, although he'd always acted evil, which caused the same with his features, Merio couldn't help but admire his _handsome _features. _Maybe Malik has help me deal with the anger for so long....Perhaps he's not evil. People judge what they see at first sight, not allowing to know the person behind the evil.....Did Malik accepted me for that reason? Because he saw a lonely girl yearning for someone to help her?.....Or, did he really need my help with his plan?..... _she sighed and looked back at the colorful horizon once more.

_Maybe he can heal my broken heart....?_

**Later that afternoon.**

Morila kept away from Marik, Ishizu and Odion all that morning. Not talking a sound to anyone, ot even the Rare Hunters, whom some she called friend. She hadn't ate anything, not feeling the need to eat. She wanted to be left alone and think to herself. Years ago, when she was still the Rare Hunter, she could be left alone for a whole month before Marik decided to talk and get away from his plans.

But now, if she was alone for as much as two seconds, everyone would wonder if she was alright and ask her. It was becoming a bit annoying actually, she just wanted to be left alone to think for a while, not talk about everything.

_What did my father mean?....He said if Marik's demon has a body while alive, Marik can not survive......But why- oh....I think I understand now, Marik's darkness is probably surviving on Marik's energy?.......No, not possible. Malik's probably been back for years, Marik's been fine since Battle City ended._

_I can't help but wonder if this has something to do with my sister- _Morila's thoughts were interupted when she sudden;y noticed Marik standing in front of the couch, where she'd been sitting.

Marik smiled down at her. "Anything wrong?" He asked, she shook her head and covered her worry with a gentle smile.

"Nothing's the matter, honny...." She lied. "Just thinking about what I'll do today; I was thinking about going to Domino and visiting with Yugi and his grandfather....It's been years since last I saw them. Oh, and his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea! I can't imagine how they've changed."

Marik crossed his arms over his chest, a smile still cerved upon his lips. "That sounds like a lot for one day, Mora. How will you accopmlish such a task in one day I wonder."

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasum in his voice and made to stand, but was stopped when Marik grabbed her and pinned her on the couch. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She looked up at him confusedly. "Nothing." She lied yet again.

Marik sighed. "I suppose I'll have to punish you for lying...." He smirked and began to tickle her without mercy, causing her to laugh loudly and struggle to get free from the hands that tickled her. "Tell me!" He smiled largely and continued to torture her with his tickling hands.

"Marik....S-stop!" She breathed threw laughs, begging for Marik to stop tickling her. "Please!" She finally shouted, still laughing like an idiot who'd just aten lots of candy.

Marik finally stopped and allowed her to breathe, lying on top of her. "Tell me what's on your mind now."

She calmed and shook her head, a cheerful smile still cerved on her lips. "I already told you."

He shook his head, playing with a lock of hair that hung over her shoulder. "You only told me the lie to the story, not the truth. Tell me." He pushed futher, causing Morila to sigh.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She made to stand but Marik, now lying on the inner side of the couch comfortly, would not allow the action.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me an answer." He sang softly.

"Nothing's wrong." She sang back softly, leaning her head against the cushion of the couch.

Suddenly, Ishizu walked in and gasped silently. "Uh...Am I interupting something?" She asked, blinking a few times. Then Odion walked in and smiled largely. "YES! This time it wasn't me!" He caught what he'd said and calmed himself as the three looked at him.

_Thank Ra they came in..... _Morila thought and sat up when Marik moved a little, but didn't allow her to stand. His legs pinned hers down as his head hit the couch. "Ow..." He whispered silghtly.

"No, Ishizu, we were just talking."

Ishizu blinked. "Oh, excuse us then." She turned to the kitchen and walked in, Odion following.

_Ra damnit! Come back in here and pervent Marik from asking me anything!!!!_

She was suddenly gently pushed back and Marik rested his head on her neck. He set his arms around her waist tightly, confusing Morila.

"Marik, what are you - ahh!" She screamed silently when Marik suddenly shifted their possestions until Morila's head was rested upon his chest.

She sighed as his legs pinned hers down again so she wouldn't get up and leave. His arms loosened around her waist, but he didn't let go completely.

"Mora....tell me what's wrong?" Even though he had decided to wait, he still wanted to know.

Morila, wanted to aviod this question more then anything, pretended to sleep. Making herself as relaxed as possible and keeping her features soft and calm, hoping he'd fall for it. Which he did.

Gently kissing her forehead once he'd seen her sleeping, Marik just laid there and loosened the leg grip on her legs. Wanting her to be as comfortable as possible before falling to sleep. Morila, thinking he was awake, kept her eyes closed for so long she fell to sleep herself.

Odion and Ishizu walked into the room. Ishizu smiled at the two. "It's wonderful they are happy, Odion." She whispered to her brother. "I'm very happy for them."

Odion nodded and whispered back. "As am I. But I am worried about Morila....She's been threw a lot in her life, and now that Marik's darkness has returned and seaking revenge...well...I don't know, but I _do _know that she'll do anything to save Marik. Even if it costs her life itself."

"She wouldn't really do that, would she Odion?"

He nodded. "She almost lost her soul during the Shadow game between the Pharaoh and Marik's darkness, almost forcing the Pharaoh to sacrifice her in order to free Marik from the demon."

Ishizu thought for a moment and then spoke. "Lets hope it doesn't come to the point where Morila gives up her life, she is very important to Marik. I'd hate to see him upset and depressed....."

Odion nodded. "I prey you are right."

**Not to far away, once again.**

While Malik leaned against the wall of the cave in thought with his arms crossed, Merio sat on the blankets bord out of her skull and now very hungry.

"Umm........" She twirled a lock of her hair, deciding wether or not to bother Malik. "Master Malik?..."

"What is it?" He asked surprisingly firmly, causing Merio to be tooken back.

"Uh....." She looked down at her empty stomach and just gave up. "Nothing, sir. I apologize for bothering you." She stood and walked out of the save, knowing she couldn't go far without Malik's permession and leaned against the edge of the caves opening. Her feet were covered with socks, not caring to put her shoes on.

Malik raised an eyebrow at her. _What's wrong with her? _He asked himself and leaned away from the caves wall before stopping when he stepped on something. "Damn girl, tell her to keep her shit out of the way and never listens." He looked down at whatever he'd stepped on and was surprised to see her shoes. He sighed. _Does she even care about herself? Stupid girl_

He rolled his eyes and picked the sneakers up before walking outside the cave and throwing them at her feet. "Keep your shoes on your feet, Merio." He crossed his arms, awaiting her to surprisingly, she didn't even look at the shoes _or _him.

He growled angrily and repeated. "Merio, don't make me repeat myself. Do as you're told!" He shouted firmly. But still, she did nothing.

_Damnit, what's wrong with her?! She's never disobeyed my orders before! I take her in and take care of her, and she doesn't eve obey me?! Selfish little brat! _"Merio, do as your master commands!"

"No!" She shouted, not looking at him.

Malik glared at her. "Strange, I've never seen you act so brave before, Merio. Why the sudden change in personality, my dear?"

Merio blushed. _Oh Ra, he said "My dear"...Ra...I'm starting to really like him now! What is wrong with me?! He doesn't like me! he doesnlt!_

"Fine, you don't want to obey!" Threw his anger and rage, Malik picked the sneakers up and grabbed ahold of one of Merio's ankles when he'd kneeled in front of her.

Merio said nor did anything, just allowed him to do whatever. Malik slipped her foot into the sneaker and tied it best he could. He didn't know how, but watching Merio threw the years doing it, he'd learned the rather odd task silently.

Once he'd thought himself done with that, he set her foot down and took ahold of her other ankle before lifting it and slipping the other sneaker on. Once he'd done the fascinating task of tying her shoe once again, he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. _Ha, I showed her! When I want something done, it gets done! _He walked into the cave once again,

Merio was frozen. _Did he just tie my shoes for me?.....That was weird...Maybe he's hungrier then me.....or the sun has finally gotten to him. Either way, it made me blush. _Merio had been hiding her face for a good reason, she was blushing to the deepest crimson red. And only now was finally beginning to return to he face's natural beautiful skin tone.

End of chapter three.

_____________________________________________

**Bakura; .......**

**Rya; Okay, Bakura, what's wrong THIS time?**

**Bakura; You've got Marik being all 'OCC' as you mortals call it, and it's funny but also sucks!**

**Marik; Hey! I have a soft side just like anyone else, Bakura!**

**Bakura; Yeah, you sure had a soft side when you tried to kill Rya with the Millennium Rod.**

**Marik; I was drunk and bord out of my mind! And I DIDN'T try to kill her!**

**Bakura; Is her middle name Steve then? If you weren't trying to kill her, you were probably trying to take over her mind!**

**Marik; That's Yugioh Abridged dumbass!**

**Rya; First off; My middle name isn't Steve! Second, *Smiles* please review while I try to kick - I mean, brake up Marik and Bakura's fight!**


	5. Dearest to Heart

**Bakura; Oh Ra, noooooooooo!!!! Another stupid chapter!!! AHH!!!**

**Rya; That's sad....My chapters even make BAKURA scared...*Sigh***

**Marik; Don't feel to bad, Rya. I like your story.**

**Rya; Thanks Marik-Kun!**

**Marik; *Smiles* She doesn't own Yugioh.**

**______________________________________________**

Chapter four.

Dearest to heart

_The man held a female form in his arms, crying hard yet silently. Holding the girl close to his heart, blood across his chest and dripping from his hands as he held her. _

_"Deariest angel....." Spoke the man. "I'm sorry...." Sobbing, crying, eyes closed and heart open to the light angel in his arms. "No one shall harm you again.....My angel." The man rested his check against hers. Revealing lavender eyes streming with tears....Marik._

Morila shot straight up in bed with a loud scream. Her stomach began to hurt like hell, she wanted to cry harder. The tears streming from her eyes and quickly running down her light ten checks. She barried her face in her hands. She laid on the bed, day light shinning still.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Marik ran in. "Mora!" He ran over to the bed and sat on the edge rather quickly, grabbing her shoulder. "What's wrong? Why did you scream?!" Marik had concern in his voice as he spoke.

Morila leaned into him, her shoulder against his chest and her head against his neck. "Please don't leave me....." She whispered fearfully.

Marik didn't understand but thought he knew what was wrong. _Another nightmare.....What is causing these nightmares?.... _Instead of questioning her, Marik put his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms before lying down. Morila's head barried in his now wet shirt, hiding from everything.

(A;N, am I the only one who thinks Morila is a bit to...oh, what's thw word?....Cry baby! Ra, in the first fic she was tougher then this!)

"Mora....Can't you tell me what's wrong?" Marik cared for Morila very much, ever since the day they met as children in Egypt, all those years ago. Mora was the first person, other then his family, that he actually talked with. His first real friend, as he put it. He was always there for her, but during the events of Battle City, he considered himsefl stupid for doing anything. He regreted it with all his heart and soul.

When she said nothing, Marik had had enough. This wasn't the past, this was the pressent. And if Mora didn't trust him enough to know, then he would try harder. "Mora, tell me what's wrong." He said firmly, yet a hint of softness in his voice.

Morila shook her head. Not wanting to alerm of hurt Marik in any way, she knew this would worry him....She didn't want that....

"Mora, you know you can tell me anything....Just tell me."

She sighed and looked up at him, his features firm yet gentle. "Fine." She swallowed hard and sighed. "Just...don't get worried or alermed by anything...okay?"

Marik sighed. "Just tell me, Mora. I am worried, and I want to know what's wrong."

Morila began to explan, telling Marik everything.

**With Malik and Merio. **

Merio still wondered why Malik had done what he did.... _Why did he do that?....Hmm....can't help but wonder....._She still stood outside the cave, now wearing her sneakers that Malik had _oh-so-surprisingly _put on her feet. Merio looked in the cave and saw Malik sitting on the ground, crossed legged, with his arms over his chest.

Merio rolled her eyes with a grin and walked into the cave. She stopped, standing in front of him. She slowly sank to her knees and rested her rear on her legs. "Um....thank you....Master Malik...." She said softly.

Malik spoke nor looked at her, just stared blankly at the deeper end of the caves wall. "Just sit here and let me find us somethig to eat," He stood without looking at her and left the cave. "Don't go anywhere."

Merio smiled and watched as he left, his purple cape following his path. (A;N, yep, he's still wearin' his Battle City outfit. Get over it ^^)

Merio understood his un-spoken words, she knew he cared about her. She'd been with him for two years....Ya'd think he would by now.

She sighed and laid down on her back, her legs folding out. She set her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling in thought. _Master Malik....I wonder what you're going to do after you control the world....Maybe I can be yur queen and we can live happily ever after.... _She smiled and closed her eyes, picturing Malik holding her while wearing a Pharaoh's crown and she would be wearing one of a queens.

Merio frowned suddenly, once she remembered what Malik's plan was. She knew he was evil, she knew he had an evil plan....But she didn't care, all she wanted to do was be with him. Even if it meant being close to darkness, she would.

**Back with Marik and Morila.**

After Morila had explanned everything, she and Marik just laid there in silence for a while. Morila had fallen back asleep after a while, still wrapped in Marik's stronge, protecting arms. She liked this, she could hide from the world in his arms.

_If Mora's nightmares have to do with her father, that's easy to explan. She's just guilty....And that's my fault, I'm such an idiot for that! Anyway.....But, what about the dream she just had? She said a man holding a female form....And the man looked like....me?..... She also said that he said he was sorry and called the woman an angel?......_ Marik's eyes widened as he looked down at Morila's sleeping face.

She looked like an angel!!!!! Marik felt his heart go numb, tears forming in his eyes, he held Morila closer. If possible, that is. He could feel her heart beat and knew if she moved an inch. _No! I won't let this happen! I won't let Morila die!.....I almost lost her once, I'm not going to take that chance again! NEVER! _He suddenly felt something in her stomach. _What the hell? _He pulled away for a moment and looked at her stomach.

(A;N, you'll all totally be O.O in a minute!!!)

_When did Mora's stomach get bigger? She doesn't eat that much....But she has been going in the kitchen a lot some times....._ Marik's eyes, if possible, widened as lare as they could get. _Oh my f*cking Ra!!! OH MY F*CKING RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY S*IT!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!!!!!!!! _

_I'M TWNETY ONE!!!!! TWENTY F*CKING ONE!!!!!! IS SHE F*CKING PREGNENT?!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!_

(A;N, did I tell you or did I tell you? O.O)

**Twenty minutes of Marik cursing at himself later.**

Marik had finally calmed after the twenty minutes and held Mora close again, the shock still killing him.

_Waow....Wait....IS Mora pregnent, or is it just my imagination? IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION!!! Pleeeeeease let it be my imagination! I'm not ready to be a father! Hell, I'm not ready to marry Mora yet! _Marik sighed and rested his forehead against Morila's. _But if she is..... I'll stick by her, we'll both find some way to deal with this._

**Now with Malik....Yay, lots of Malik....JUMP WITH JOY! **

Malik stepped into the village, where Marik and Morila had first met.

No one knew him, thankfully. But everyone thought he looked familiar, but never questioned him. Frightened of him, because his aura was so evil. He could berely get near people without them running in fear. Merio was really the only person un-afraid of him.

After walking for almost an hour, Malik sitll hadn't found anything to eat...well...anything he thought he wanted to anyway. Suddenly, he stopped once he felt something weird.....an aura....it was evil.

He stayed alert and kept walking, he'd left the Rod at the cave with Merio, only trusting her with it. He knew how to defeand himself without the use of the Rod.

_"Malik....we had a deal!"_

Malik heard a voice, and it was loud. He was surprised no one else heard it...then he remembered. Beginning to walk away, he spoke to the voice.

_"I'm still waiting for the nightmares to take real effect.....Soon her mind barrier will fall and Marik will no longer be in the picture."_

_"I'm afraid that isn't good enough, Malik!" Shouted a familiar voice._

Malik walked into an ally and closed his eyes, completely alone. He leaned against a stone wall and etered his mind.

*~Malik's mind~*

Malik flew down and landed on clouds, the back light was purple and black with gray clouds. In front of him stood a familiar tan figure with white hair and an anciant outfit.

Malik crossed his arms. "Well?"

The lavender eyed thief growled angrily. "Malik! I told you what I wanted you to do, why hasn't it been completed?! I want what is rightfully mine!"

"You'll get your prize when the nightmares finally take over her mind and make her weaker....She's weakening as we speak." He imformed the thief.

"I don't want her weak, I want her away from Marik! I don't care if you have to kill him, I want Mora!"

Malik growled. "You forget, Bakura! She's mine!"

"And what about that Merio girl? What is she then?" The Thief, a.k.a Bakura, smirked. "Is _she _also yours?"

Malik didn't like the way Bakura asked the question. "Don't get any ideas, Bakura!" He growled.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I was just curious. How'd you come back anyway?"

"I'd ask you the same question, thief."

Bakura crossed his arms. "If you must know, then fine. I was found after the Tomb collapsed. The Millennium Item's fell down into the ground, some idiots decided to dig it up and take the Items. Now who knows who's hands the Item's are in. I know very well that you posses the Rod, but the Ring is stuck in the hands of an annoying girl. Wait....." Bakura didn't feel the Rod's aura with Malik.... He smirked evilly. "Where's the Rod, Malik? Is it with that Merio? To protect her?"

Malik gave a pissed look and showed his fangs. "I don't care for that little brat, Merio! I just left it with her incase _you _decided to make an appearence. Seems I was right."

Bakura turned away. "Whatever. Just make sure those nightmares work faster, I'm running out of patience. And I want Mora now." He flew off into the air and broke into class pieces before disappearing completely.

Malik still had his arms crossed, an evil blank look on his features. _That fool thinks I have kindness towards that brat I saved two years ago, well he's wrong. I'll never care. I'm a demon, not an angel. I could care less but I have a little soft side for the girl. _Malik had to admit it to himself, Merio was the only one he could get near without a scream or cry of fright.

~*Out of Malik's mind*~

Malik opened his eyes and saw that it was almost night, how long had he been talking with Bakura? He looked up and saw beautiful colors across the sky. _Merio's watching the sky......._

**At the cave with Merio.**

Merio sat where she had when the sun rised ealier. This time, she had her knees almost up to her shin and her arms drapped around them. She watched the colors as Ra's sun decided to sleep. A light wind blowing her hair towards it.

The colors, once again, shinned beautifully across the horizon. Colors darker then before, now that the sun was setting. Merio considered the colors as her memories, as though she were calming herself... Allowing the beauty of the horizon to drift her hurtful memories away. The anger, the rage and hatred....fading while the sun set. She wished she could just fly away and live happily with Malik by her side.

_If only it were that simple...I wish I could just live with Malik peacefully, without worry. _She smiled warmly and sighed softly. _A girl can dream, can't she? Why can't I live happily with Malik?....Oh well, at least I can dream about it...._

**And....Guess what...BACK WITH MARIK AND MORILA! And it's later on. *Oooo***

Marik and Morila sat quietly, eating diner with Oidion and Ishizu.

Morila's stomach began to hurt a little. That was new. _Hn....What's going on? _She took a bit of her foot and chewed slowly, not really paying attention, and trying to figure out what was wrong with her stomach. _Ra, suddenly I'm so hungry....And I just want to yell at someone....Hmmm....I wonder if Marik is worried, it's so sweat that he is...Oh, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!! Why is my mood changing?!!!! Oh.....my....Ra...._ She took another bite, her eyes wide.

"Something wrong, Morila?" Ishizu asked concernly, seeing how Morila was acting. That caught Marik and Odion's attention as well. The three looked at her.

Morila felt so embarrassed, she didn't like being the center of attention.

"What?" She asked, looking from one to the other nervously.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked calmly, yet she heard concern in his voice.

She smiled to cover her nervousness. "Nothing, why do you ask?" She went back to eating her food, feeling the need to return to the food on her plate.

"Mora..." Marik urged.

Morila suddenly felt horrible, and something bagan running up her throat. Her eyes widened as her mouth watered, she closed her hands over her mouth and quickly stood from teh table. Knocking the chair back a foot from the table.

Marik, Oidion and Ishizu stood quickly.

"Mora, what's wrong?!" Marik shouted. But got no answer as Morila ran from the room, he ran after her.

Morila ran into their bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. shutting the door with her foot and quickly running over to the tolite.

Marik ran in and looked around the room before spotting the bathroom and running over to it, he swung the door open and stopped at what he saw. Mora was on her knees in front of the tolite, her head in it as her hands gripped the sides. She shook.

"Mora." He went over to her and kneeled to her side, taking her hair and holding it back from her face.

_I suppose my question as been answered....._ Marik gently rubbed her back and Morila was greatful he was helping her. She slowly lifted her head from the tolite and tried to breathe. "M-Marik....." Her voice shook.

Odion and Ishizu stood outside the door, both looking in.

"Is she alright?" Ishizu asked concernly.

Marik looked up and nodded. "She'll be fine."

End of chapter four.

________________________________________

**Rya; Well?....What'da think?**

**Bakura; HAHAHAHAH!!!!! Marik's gonna be a father, Marik's gonna be a father!!**

**Marik; O.O.........**

**Rya; *Smiles* I'll take that as a yes you liked it, then?**

**Bakura; HAHAHAHAH!!!! *Falls on the floor* HAAAAA....HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Rya; *Sighs* Really Bakura, I thought you'd be jumping up and down because I finally mentioned you.....**

**Bakura; YOU DID?!**

**Rya; Yur a little slow aren't ya Bakura?!**

**Marik; O.O.....**

**Rya; Uh....I think I scared Marik.......Anyway, *Smiles* please review and tell me how much you hate me for that Morila thing!**


	6. Gazing to the Stars

**Rya; *Sighs* Sorry I haven't updated this!**

**Bakura; Rya, why do you even try?**

**Marik; Don't you EVER shut up, Bakura?**

**Bakura; Do YOU ever shut up, Marik?**

**Rya; *Rolls her eyes at them* I do not own Yugioh.**

Chapter five.

Gazing to the Stars.

"Mora, open the door!" Marik shouted. Morila had locked herself in the bathroom hours ago, and Marik had been trying to at least calm her down. Nothing was working, and she wasn't even allowing anyone to enter the bathroom. Marik was extremely pissed.

"No!" She shouted, sitting on the tile floor of their bathroom. Her arms crossed as she stared at the bath, the bathroom itself wasn't that big. But it worked. "I want to be alone right now!"

"Come on, Mora! I seriously have to use the bathroom! For the love of Ra, please let me in!" He shouted, lying about having to use the bathroom. Suddenly there was silence, then the door swung open. Morila walked passed him, muttering while she did so. "There, use the bathroom..."

"Mora, why didn't you tell me...?" He demanded softly, following her as she exited their room. Oidion and Ishizu had listening from the other end of the door, but quickly disappeared before the door opened.

She didn't look at him, but continued to walk away. "You think I knew?"

"You didn't?"

"No! I'm just as surprised as you!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why are YOU yelling?"

"Because, apparently, we're having an argument!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" She shouted sarcastically.

"A little sarcastic, today Mora?" He mocked.

"Damnit, Marik! I feel like crap, I'm hungry behold all reason and I feel like punching something until it turns to dust! Either you leave me alone or YOU will be my punching bag! And let me tell you, it isn't a good paying job!" She shouted, extremely pissed off.

"Why are you so pissed at ME? What on earth did I do?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out!"

"So you're yelling at me for no good reason, then?"

"YES!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so ridiculous at times!"

She walked to the door and swung it open, revealing the awkward looking Oidion and Ishizu. She growled angrily and walked passed them, stomping down the stairs as she shouted. "He is so stupid!"

Oidion and Ishizu looked to Marik, who was stomping around the room angrily. "She is so ridiculous!" He felt like punching something, looking around the room until he realized he was acting no better then his darker half. But even that thought seemed to infuriate him further, he grabbed a pillow at through it at the wall.

Ishizu sighed, her voice calm. "Marik, calm yourself - "

"Calm myself?" He shouted in disbelief, he through his hands up. "My darker half has his own form, along with the Rod - which he stole! He's after Mora! She's having nightmares almost every f*cking night! And now I learn she's pregnant! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM MYSELF?"

"Well acting like a giant ape isn't going to help any, now is it?" She asked calmly, setting her hands to her hips.

Marik growled, walking passed his sister and brother. "I'm going out!"

Oidion sighed as he heard Marik stomp down the stairs like Morila had done, he turned to Ishizu. "He's lost it, huh?"

"Perhaps... he'll be fine later. All of this pressure is effecting all of us, Oidion. And I have a bad feeling our brother and Morila are in grave danger..."

**Meanwhile, with Malik and Merio.**

"Master Malik, have you seen my bracelet?" Asked a scurrying Merio, searching everywhere inside the cave.

Malik sighed, his arms crossed as he watched the teenager rummaging through the cave. "You better not have lost it!" He shouted angrily, 'causing her to wave her hand in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me find it already!"

He sighed in annoyance and began to help her, but the shinny bracelet revealed itself to be nearer to the inner side of the cave. _How did it get back there? _He asked himself, walking toward the piece of jewelry. He stopped suddenly as a figure stepped out, revealing the bracelet around his wrist. A smirk curved upon tan lips.

Merio gasped as she noticed this and fear rose inside her, but she kept it hidden.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" Malik asked, ignoring the fact that he could _feel _the fear from Merio. He glared at Bakura.

Merio's eyes widened at the name of this person. _N-no way...there is NO WAY that's HIM! _She told herself, being careful not to speak her thoughts as the man walked passed Malik. "Explanations will be explained later, I'm afraid. Don't want this little..." He looked at Merio. "...'thing' to go around telling everyone."

Oooo, he _shouldn't _have said that. Merio felt fear leave her and anger rise inside her, she stood from where she had been kneeling and set her hands into fists at her sides. "First off; I'am a girl, not a thing, moron! Second; I know everything when it happens around here! And some idiot who just comes in here wearing my bracelet, ISN'T gonna change that! I have a short temper when it comes to others, now either you start respecting me NOW or we're gonna have trouble!"

Malik merely watched as Bakura held his hands in his pocket, a smirk still curved upon his lips. "Oh, I'm so intimidated. Watch as I cower in fear." His voice held sarcasm, which angered Merio further. "Grr...!" She growled then noticed he wore her bracelet. She calmed briefly. "Why are you wearing my bracelet...?" She asked curiously.

Marik decided to cut in. "Because it's HIS bracelet, it has been for 5000 years."

Merio simply stared for a few moments... he gave her a 5000 year old bracelet which belonged to a thief king...? That was...strange...almost extremely, but she pushed that aside. "Alright, then... So who are you anyway?" She looked toward Bakura.

The older rose his chin almost proudly. "I am a thief and a stealer of souls... once known as the great Thief King Bakura."

She snorted in retort. "Yeah, you're thief king Bakura and Malik is a demon created by anger, right?" Both men were silent...

Bakura burst with laughter. "Malik, you dolt. You haven't told her a thing, have you?" He laughed harder.

"Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't, Bakura. Keep in mind, I destroyed you in Battle City. And I will do it again, only this time it will not be a matter of Shadow Realm - " Before Malik could continue raging, Bakura cut him off.

"Bring it on, Malik. I'm not afraid of a demon!"

"You SHOULD be, Bakura! For I still have the Rod while you have but a bracelet...I can easily take control of your mind and force you to do anything I wish."

"You've no idea how powerful I truly am!"

"Yes, in fact, I do. And let me tell you, it's quite far from intimidating me at all."

Merio crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, looking bored as she stood between the two arguing monkeys. She sighed, looking down. "This'll end bad..." She muttered.

**Later with Marik**

Marik road the desert on his motorbike, which he'd kept since Battle City. The hair his helmet allowed free blew rapidly through the wind. His lavender eyes full of anger, everything seemed to infuriate him now. He pulled back the gas handle to his bike, 'causing it to go faster. The sand behind his bike seemed like a wave as the tires whirled.

He noticed a rather large hill and smirked, this would be fun! He turned sharply and road toward the tall hill, preparing to do some sort of trick. He pulled the gas handle as hard as he possibly could and was about to ride up the hill - but someone cut him off. Someone on a black and lavender bike, dark red hair following from their helmet.

"What the hell..." Marik murmured angrily as his bike swung to the side of the hill and stop. He watched as the other biker jumped the hill he was planning to, landing roughly on the sand with large tires.

The biker took off, circling Marik. 'Causing dirt to spin around him until the biker stopped right in front, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Marik coughed a few times because of the smoke, when it cleared he glared to the biker. He set his hands onto the handles, prepared to take off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hot stuff." Spoke a female voice, the biker took off their helmet. Long crimson red hair revealing itself, icy blue eyes gazing at him. "I'm here to have a little chat with you, not ride against you. Got that?" She smirked, turning off her bike and dismounting it. She was tall, had pale skin and wore a black leather suit with lavender belts on her arms and legs.

He growled under his breath. "And what is it exactly that you want to 'chat' about, girl?"

She grinned firmly. "First off, my name is Chris Temberline. Not 'girl', I already know _you_ because I've heard about you participating in the Battle City Tournament five years ago."

"Yes, almost everyone knows me. But what is it to you?" He asked sarcastically, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I only recently found out. You see, I'm from America. I wasn't exactly 'interested' in card games at the time. But now I wish to be taught by the very man who almost defeated Yugi Motou, and you probably would've if you hadn't surrendered..."

He growled once more. "Listen, whatever your name is. I'm no teacher. And I surrendered for a good reason - "

"And that was?" She pushed, smirking firmly.

He sneered angrily. "Non of your business, I'm afraid." He retorted firmly, glaring slightly. He didn't want, nor need, to tell this chick anything. She seemed mysterious to him, but he was far from liking it. He found it rather disturbing, and wondered if she were up to trouble.

"What's with the attitude, Marik? I'm curious as to why you would give up such a opportunity so easily. According to my sources, you were toughly determined in defeating him before and during the Tournament. I'm just curious why you changed your mind, is all." She crossed her arms, leaning slightly on her side.

"Well, if you must know; I just changed my mind, so there." He turned his engine on, 'causing it to roar loudly. Chris rolled her eyes, mounting her own bike and starting the engine. She set her helmet on. "Is it some sort of secret?" She shouted through the twos engines roaring noise.

"Once again I must say it is none of your business!" He replied, turning sharply on his bike. 'Causing dust to wave over her as he road off. She chuckled and murmured to herself. "Let the games begin, Marik Ishtar…." She pulled back the handle and her bike road after him with a loud roar.

_Grr… why is she following me? _He asked himself as he saw her riding after him in the side mirror. He growled lowly and pulled back the gas handle, sending the back tires into raging speed. He looked in the side mirrors and saw she was no longer in sight. So, in thinking he had lost her, he looked forward and focused ahead.

Suddenly he was bumped forward. Startling him and 'causing the bike to stir, he growled angrily and looked behind to see Chris smirking at him, her motorcycle inches' away. He blinked and looked ahead. _Why is she still following me? _He asked himself as he tried to figure out how to lose her. "Is there a particular _reason _you're following me?" He called behind him, not turning back.

He heard her laugh loudly. "I'm not following you, you're just in my way!" She shouted, moving to the side of him and looking at him with a firm smirk. "C'mon, learn to have a lil' fun, Ishtar!" She shouted, riding ahead.

Marik rolled his eyes and let the gas go for a few moments, slowing his bikes fast pace and 'causing Chris to disappear farther and farther ahead. The smoke disappearing further with very passing moment. He grinned for the first time in hours.

_Now that THAT'S over… _He sharply turned his motorcycle and road toward the hill he was going to jump before 'she' showed up. He gave a slight glare and pulled back the gas handle as he became in range with the beginning of the hill.

As he was about to reach the very first foot height of the hill, someone _else _cut him off like before. He growled loudly. _Can't I do anything without being cut off? _He shouted to himself, watching the other biker jump _his _hill. Yes, it was _his _hill!

This time he wasn't going to be as friendly as he was with Chris, he was going to frekkin rage out at whoever the hell cut him off and jumped his hill. He road forward, watching as the biker landed on the ground like Chris had. Only, this biker's motorcycle was gold with blue Ancient Egyptian leafs carved onto its shinning metal.

He recognized it almost instantly, his eyes widened. _Mora… _he growled angrily and stopped the bike harshly as he neared the other biker. He through off his helmet, 'causing it to land on the sand with a 'thud'. He crossed his arms as the biker shut off the engine and looked up at him. Green eyes blazing with fire.

"Any reason you were going to jump _my _hill, Marik?" Shouted the angry voice of Morila, she took off her helmet and settled it under her arm as she glared to him.

Marik gave her a angry, yet mocking, look. _"Your _hill? Sorry, Mora, but you're mistaken. This is _my _hill." He corrected her, his arms still crossed.

Morila let out a breath and through her helmet onto the sand like Marik had. She stood, not even caring to put the holder down before doing so, and the bike fell to its side. Neither Marik or Morila startled by its loud 'clunk' as it hit the sand.

"No, it's _mine, _Marik." She growled, standing before him with her arms crossed. "So go find another one and leave me alone!"

"GAH! That's it!" He shook his head, stomping over to the large hill beside them. He kicked it and roared angrily, Morila just staring at him as though he had told her he was King Kong.

"Since I was a child I've been dealing with you and your ridiculous acts! First, you surprise my sister and I in the market and make friends with us when you KNEW you weren't suppose to! Then when I came claiming I was running away, instead of being the Guardian you still are and stopping me, you actually go WITH me!" He shouted in rage, he set a hand up as she was about to speak.

"No! Listen to me!" He demanded, and she sighed and shut her mouth. "You became my Rare Hunter, you helped me KNOWING what I was doing! And yet even after the letter you got stating your fathers death, you were STILL helping me! THEN when we met the very person I was going to destroy, you actually give me a false name and act like the best girlfriend! Then you helped me in getting locator cards so I could reach the finals and destroy Yugi!" He raged, kicking the hill again but ignoring the pain in his toes.

Morila just stood there, blinking innocently at his ridiculous 'out burst' and wondering what he found so infuriating about some. She kept silent as he once again continued.

"Then you rescue Tea and Mokuba, I actually punished that Rare Hunter for saying such a thing to me! I thought he was lying, but he wasn't! Then I catch you in OUR room with Bakura! That pissed me off more then you realize, I STILL want to strangle him!" He continued to kick the hill, then turned away to stare at Morila.

"And to top it off, you actually sacrifice yourself just to save me KNOWING I what I had planned and done! I haven't had a decent nights sleep for weeks now! I'm tired, I'm pissed off, I'm worried and now I'm extremely panicked! While you just act like I'm suppose to be all happy and cheerful like a little kid!"

"May I speak now?" She asked, her hands on her opposite elbow as she waited for him to calm. "Or am I not in tiled to defend myself?"

He grumbled and crossed his eyes, his eyes blazing. "Go on!" He demanded lowly.

She calmly looked to him, her voice showing just how calm she was. "First; I helped you because it was my duty to protect and serve you, just like it was Oidion's duty. I'm your Guardian, Marik. I'm suppose to follow you and protect you as best I can, I can't tell you what to do exactly. I can only give you suggestions and advice."

"What? Mora, all you ever did was help me and obey my commands, you weren't my Guardian! You acted like my servant!" He shouted, then suddenly a biker came into view. And Marik instantly recognized the bike. He growled loudly. "Damnit all!" He shouted, kicking the hill once more.

Morila sighed and murmured under her breath. "Him and his temper…." She turned as the biker neared. Morila gave a angry sneer as Chris took off her helmet and smiled toward Marik. Chris turned and gave a confused look to Morila.

"Who are you?" They both asked each other at once, 'causing Marik to look at them. He shook his head, _Damnit, now I'm in trouble! I just KNOW it! _"Screw this…" He jumped onto the seat of his bike and, forgetting his helmet, road off.

"I'm Morila Immeario, Marik's…. girlfriend." Morila answered, glaring slightly at Chris with jealousy almost.

Chris smiled firmly. "I'm Chris Temberline. I'm a friend of Marik's…" She looked to her side and chuckled to see Marik riding further and further away. She turned back and saw Morila glaring at her.

"Sorry, never heard of you, Miss Temberline. Surely you've heard of _me, _though?"

Chris shook her head, smirking slightly. "Sorry, never heard of you. No actually, wait - I may have. You participated in the Battle City Tournament, right…?"

"I was there with Marik and his elder siblings. I never Dueled though," _except that Duel with Marik's darker half…. But this chick doesn't need to know that. _

"That's to bad, I'm sure you're a… good Duelist." She set her helmet on. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Immeario. I have some business with Marik," she smirked before pulling back the gas handle and storming off toward Marik. Who was now out of sight.

Morila growled under her breath, quickly pulling her bike up and mounting it. Alike Marik, she had forgotten about her helmet and just took off. She sneered, pulling back the gas handle and trying to pass Chris.

But Chris, smirking slightly, forced her bike faster. She looked back, giving Morila a challenging look that seemed dangerously close to Marik. Morila's eyes widened at the sudden look, but gave a nod, accepting the challenge.

Chris gave a winning look and cut in front of Morila, forcing the sand she stormed through to blow in Morila's face. She smirked and stormed off.

Morila growled, sand in her eyes but she wiped it away with her hand before blinking out the rest. She looked ahead and saw Chris had road further by each passing second, she gave a look and forced her bike to its limit. 'Causing her hair to blow furiously through the wind.

Suddenly as she realized Chris was farther away then expected, she sighed as heavily as she could. Then suddenly as she passed a hill, Marik's bike appeared with him beginning to follow them.

Morila kept her focus, or tried to as she began to feel a bit dizzy. She slowly began to press the gas, making sure to go as steady as possible so it wouldn't 'cause her engine to catch fire. Marik followed her and watched as she slowly, very slowly, continued to slow her bike.

Merio watched from the top of the hill just above the cave, watching the scene take place. She wondered curiously whom was riding motorcycles through the deserts sand, Malik and Bakura still arguing below.

Her blond hair blew lightly in the wind as a gentle breeze rolled by, her dark golden eyes twinkling slightly at the sight before her. _Hmm… I wonder if those are the people Master Malik talked of… _She glared slightly, jumping down without fear and landing firmly on her feet with a 'oof'! She kept in the shadow of the hill as one of the bikers came to a stumbling stop.

The one behind the biker looked extremely similar to Malik, and Merio instantly knew who he was. She growled in a low whisper, her hands folding into fists as she wondered if the first biker was the girl Malik was after.

"Hey! You two!" She shouted, her voice loud and angry as she stepped from the shadow of the hill. Morila had her back toward Merio as Marik stopped his own bike and quickly ran over to her.

Both looked to Merio and she instant thought Morila seemed more familiar then Marik. This girl… she knew her from somewhere… but where exactly?

Marik sighed in annoyance. "Let me guess, you also want me to teach you Duel Monsters?" He asked mockingly. Merio growled angrily. "I could care less about some stupid card game!" She pointed at them. "You two must be the ones my master is after! That girl looks just like the one he tried to kidnap!" She had recognized Morila from the scene she'd witnessed.

Morila dizzily looked at Merio, her vision blurry. "Who the hell are you?" She shouted, leaning against her bike for support. Marik crossed his arms, trying to hold back his anger as he suddenly realized who the girl was referring to. "So, you're a servant to my darker half?"

She blinked. "Darker half? No, I serve my master; Malik. Not some 'darker half'…. My name is unimportant. What is important is that I must help my master to obtain what he wants, and to my knowledge he wants that girl and for YOU to be destroyed!" She shouted, pointing at Marik.

Marik, ignoring Merio's anger, thought of what she had informed him. So, his darker half had a name? That seemed a bit strange, to have a name so extremely similar to his own. Malik…. Put an 'r' instead of an 'l' and you got Marik.

How'd his darker half even come back? Let alone meet some girl and declare her a servant… She had something he recognized, but what was it? He saw something in the way she expressed her attitude. Straight forward and straight to the point, not very hesitant.

"Hmm…" Escaped his lips, thinking about everything. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Morila's legs were beginning to get a bit wobbly. He quickly caught her as she lost balance, closing her eyes. "Mora!" He shouted, trying to wake her.

Merio rose an eyebrow at the sudden name, Mora…? "What a stupid name…" She mumbled under her frustrated breath.

* * *

**Me;...definitely still weird...**

**Bakura; *Nods in agreement***

**Marik;...*Blinks* Uh, please review?**


End file.
